


It Really is Remarkable

by ComeAlongDoctor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongDoctor/pseuds/ComeAlongDoctor
Summary: Jemma found damn near everything remarkable. Alien tech. Drippy stuff that Daisy couldn't name and really really did not want to sniff. And of course the Inhuman genome that Daisy was a proud owner of.Was it too much to ask for Jemma to find the rest of Daisy remarkable?





	It Really is Remarkable

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been sitting on this fic for a really long time. I couldn't seem to get the ending right and I'm still not sure I nailed it. But! Hopefully you guys enjoy it while I work on/nitpick the next "The Long Way 'Round" chapters to death.

“It really is remarkable.” Jemma told Daisy, extracting the needle gently from the crook of the brunette’s elbow. Jemma went on animatedly about the properties of inhuman blood and the combination of DNA helixes as she clicked the sample in place on the centrifuge and snapped the lid shut.  
   
On a good day Daisy had no clue what Jemma was talking about. Now the girl may as have well been speaking Kree. Science really wasn’t Daisy’s thing.   
   
“Yeah.” Daisy responded with a smile, an excited raise of her eyebrows, and an emphatic nod. Nope. No clue. Jemma had lost her at, “it.”  
   
She used to be good at this. Seriously. So why the hell couldn’t she get Jemma to notice that she was interested in her?  
   
Jemma was still speaking, gesticulating animatedly with her hands as she popped her lab glassed onto the top of her head to look at some blood under the microscope. Her hair going into disarray around the plastic intruder. And dear god it was adorable.  
   
“What do you see?” Daisy had sidled up next to Jemma. Was she a tad too close? Maybe. From here Daisy could smell Jemma’s fruity perfume which had intermingled with the familiar smell of, well, lab. On anyone else it probably would have been a turn off.   
   
Jemma didn’t even notice. Too excited about her new sample of Daisy’s blood to even look up. At least some infinitesimal part of her was noticeable and intensely interesting to the adorable gerbils.  The rest of her? Nope. Hard nope.  
   
Daisy had blurted out her problem to Bobbi one, semi-drunken, evening. “Is it too much to ask that she be interested in the rest of me. You know. Past the DNA thing.” Daisy gestured to herself up and down, the beer bottle in her hand serving as a pointer. Sloshing beer onto the pant leg of her jeans.  
   
“She speaks nerd- or whatever it is she speaks and I go all swoony-like. Spores, and microbes, and chromataphroawhatas-”  
   
“That’s not even a word,” Bobbi cut in, popping the cap off another beer. “I think you’re looking for chromophores. Which are cells or plastids that have pigment in them. It’s how octopus can change colors to blend in. Don’t you remember when Fitz was all obsessed with that mimic octopus?”  
   
“Yeah well,” Daisy waived her hands, “see. You know what she’s talking about Miss sciency bad ass field agent. So why aren’t you interested in Jemma?”  
   
Bobbi broke her lips away from the rim of her beer bottle, “Natasha’s not much of a sharer.”  
   
“Wait what?!” Daisy sputtered on some liquid that had gone down the wrong way, pawing at beer that had already sufficiently soaked through her T-shirt. “Which Natasha are we talking about?”  
   
“Dunno.” Bobbi shrugged lazily, taking another slow sip. “How many do you know?”  
   
“Ummm. Just the one….” If Daisy drew out the word “one” it really was mainly out of surprise. As Natasha’s went, there really was just the one and only.  
   
“Then it’s that one.” Bobbi answered, unfazed by Daisy’s momentary spasms of personhood.  
   
“Wait!” Daisy scrambled, trying to extricate her legs out from under herself in the chair to sit up straight.  
   
“What about Hunter?!”  
   
“Why do you think I divorced him?” The rhetorical question was punctuated with another long sip from her beer bottle.  
   
Daisy felt like her brain was on overload. So many questions. And all of them fighting to shove their way out of her mouth.  
   
“Explain.” That was the word she managed to get out. That was it. But in her defense, it was fairly comprehensive.  
   
Bobbi rolled her eyes and laughed, letting the base of the bottle rest on her thigh. “Sex pollen.”    
   
“I’m sorry…what? Is “sex pollen” Daisy punctuated the words with air quotes, “even a real thing?”  
   
Bobbi rolled her eyes again. Like it was self-explanatory and Daisy was just behind on the super hero times.  
   
“Viper, doused us with sex pollen on a mission together in Paris. The effects were, I think, fairly obvious. The name kind of says it all.”  
   
“Please tell me you had sex in or on the Eiffel tower!”  
   
“No,” Bobbi laughed at the other agent, “nothing like that. After that we just realized what we’d kind of known all along. We’re good together. We’re good for each other.”  
   
“That’s so romantic.” Daisy couldn’t stifle the small laugh escaping her. Earning her a coaster to the head. Goddamn Bobbi had good aim.  
   
“Hey, I’m not the one who can’t ask a girl out.”  
   
“Rude. And ow.” Daisy aggressively pointed to the fresh lump forming in her hair.  
   
“She likes you Daisy. One of us is the better spy. And that spy has seen how she looks at you. Science nerds,” the blond sighed, “they are just awkward magical creatures. Have you seen Fitz try and hit on Kitty Pryde? God it’s painful. He actually fumbled and jabbed himself with a paralytic nerve toxin- couldn’t use his hand for two days.”  
   
Bobbi leaned over, setting her beer on the table in front of her, “Look. You don’t have to be a genius with 4 PhD’s and a love for alien pathogens and weird drippy stuff. Be you. You’re a damn super hero with the power to make things super shaky. Roll with it.”  
   
Daisy frowned. “They aren’t weird shaky powers.”  
   
“Whatever.” Bobbi shrugged, “Use what you’ve got Quake.”  
   
And that’s how Daisy ended up hovering. Literally, hovering over Jemma like a helicopter.  
   
You’re doing good Daisy. Doing so good.  
   
“There is absolutely no trace of your original genetic code. And it’s the same with the rest of the individuals I’ve taken look at. The actual science behind the process of the Terrigen mist and the way you got your powers is so fascinating.”  
   
“Yeah?”  
   
God Daisy. Do something.  
   
Daisy used her hip to push herself off of the lab table, realizing she was shaking the microscope in the process- intentionally getting Jemma to look up.  Daisy stopped the scientist pre-admonishment.  
   
“Hey. There’s this meteor shower not too far away tonight. Wanna take Lola out and get into some trouble?”  
   
Jemma laughed, “There is absolutely no way Coulson will let you take Lola and I cannot be a part of your bad girl shenanigans again.”  
   
“Oh yeah? If I can get keys to Lola then you’re coming. Deal?” Daisy stuck her hand out, Jemma was far too honest to duck out of a deal. Bless her.  
   
Jemma seemed to contemplate the proposal for a moment before slipping her hand into Daisy’s. It’s not that Jemma didn’t want to go out with Daisy. Alone. It’s just that she was terrified. Sure, she could take a dead alien apart, infiltrate HYDRA, and/or solve alien plagues. All in a day’s work. But this-whatever this was with Daisy was daunting. She didn’t have a PhD in this.  And did she hold onto the Inhuman's hand for slightly longer than necessary? Maybe. God, she wished the academy had covered flirting with your female co-worker in lab.  
   
Daisy grinned, taking her hand back reluctantly. Jemma’s touch sent vibrations throughout her skin that has nothing to do with her powers, she didn’t want to separate. But. She had a job to do and keys to get.  
   
Attempting not to actually skip out of the lab Daisy tried to act cool as she slid the glass door shut and went to find Coulson.  
   
Two hours or so later Daisy peaked her head into the lab with a sallow look on her face. “I’ve got some bad news Jemma.”  
   
The look on Daisy’s face told the scientist all she needed to know. She hadn’t gotten the keys. It was like her stomach had hit the floor and her heart did a pathetic flutter and flopped over dead.  
   
“I’m sorry.”  
   
“Completely okay. I had a lot of samples to catalogue anyways.”  
   
“No, I mean, I’m sorry but you’re going to have to tear yourself away from your samples tonight because we!” Daisy dangled the keys to Lola out in front of her, “are going to watch some rocks fly through the sky!”  
   
“Technically- “  
   
“Nope,” Daisy stopped Jemma’s ramblings about the science of meteors before it even began. “Rocks in the sky Jemma. Rocks.”  
   
Jemma frowned a bit. They weren’t just rocks.  
   
“Okay. Not just rocks Jem. You explaining all the sciency details is adorable. I promise. But if you don’t peel off those gloves now and ditch that lab coat we will miss it.”  
   
She had told Jemma she was adorable. Jesus, foot meet mouth.  
   
Jemma’s stomach flip flopped and the butterflies threatened to punch a hole in her abdominal wall. Daisy had said she was adorable.  
   
“Meet me at Lola in a half hour?”  
   
It took Jemma a second to nod and Daisy thought she’d finally gone and said something seriously stupid. But Jemma’s smile banished those thoughts from her mind.  
   
“Deal Agent Johnson.”  
   
If anyone came into Jemma’s room now they would be sure a tornado had torn though it. Clothing was strewn everywhere as the brunette tore through her closet trying to find something to wear that said, “hey I like you,” but also said, “but I’m not desperate and if you don’t feel the same way that’s cool.” Good god did YouTube videos exist to help with this?  
   
45 minutes later Daisy was still waiting in the hanger for Jemma; with every moment that went by making her feel more and more anxious. Maybe Jemma wasn’t coming.  
   
“Sorry!” Jemma all but ran towards Daisy trying not to lose a TOM in the process. “Fitz wanted to ask me a question about a Dalek…....” She trailed off. That wasn’t a convincing lie at all, was it?  
   
Daisy tried not to laugh. She wasn’t a Doctor Who fanatic by any means, but she’d seen enough episodes with the two scientists to know what a Dalek was. Jemma had always been a terrible liar.  The tips of hear ears would go read and she would trail off. Yup, there went the ears.  
   
Her ears were red weren’t they. Jemma was so sure her ears were red.  
   
“I can’t believe Coulson let you borrow Lola.” Jemma tried to break through the awkward silence. When in doubt. Babble.  
   
“I managed to convince him it was for a good cause.” Daisy grinned, opening the passenger side of the red corvette gesturing to the seat, “m’lady.”  
   
Daisy slid into the driver seat, leather creaking beneath her weight.  “Ready?”  
   
Jemma smiled, “Show me some meteorites.”  
   
Daisy had chosen the spot carefully. Sure, she could have taken Jemma up in a quinjet and seen the shower up close, but where was the fun in that? A sterile Quinjet didn’t really scream romance. And taking the bus may have been tantamount to overkill. No. This was perfect.  
   
Lola rolled to a stop on a hill overlooking the city. It was hard to come by a view like this. Well, not really hard if you were Daisy and spent most of your life hacking satellites and data streams. But still-hard.  
   
“And we. Are. Here.”  
   
Jemma took in her surroundings as she opened the low car door and put her feet on the ground.  
   
“This is amazing Daisy. Which satellite did you have to hack in to find it?”  
   
Jemma knew her all too well.  
   
Daisy rattled around in the trunk, stuffing blankets under her arm before shutting it and rounding the car.  
   
“Come on.” Daisy started to make her way to a water tower not too far off. “This is perfect.” Daisy grinned, “Trust me?”  
   
“Yes.” Jemma nodded decisively, but kind of had to wonder what kind of question that was and why Daisy had asked it. Either way, the answer would always be yes.  
   
“Okay then,” Daisy offered her hand to the scientist with all the confidence she could muster.  
   
Jemma took the other woman’s hand, her skin warming immediately.  
   
“Okay, now. Hold onto me.”  
   
“Excuse me?” Jemma all but squeaked.  
   
Daisy laughed, trying to maintain her air of confidence. “Nothing indecent Jem, I promise. You’ve just gotta trust me.”  
   
Jemma nodded with a smile, allowing herself to be pulled gently against Daisy’s body.  
   
Daisy hugged her tighter. “Oh. Can you hold these?” She proffered the blankets. She really needed both hands free if she was going to attempt this and not send them flying.  
   
“Okay, so. I totally know what I’m doing.”  
   
“Are you lying?”  
   
“Noooooooo.” Daisy shook her head, but her voice got a tad higher at the end, “Not at all. Now hold on tight and think happy thoughts.”  
   
The ground beneath them began to tremor, vibrations emanating from Daisy’s hands. It was a slow build as to avoid any mishaps and severe embarrassment on Daisy’s part and/or severe bodily injury.  She wasn’t going to be the one to tell Jemma she’d only tried this a few times while training with Bobbi.  
   
Jemma felt rumblings and wasn’t completely sure it wasn’t her own heart yammering away in her chest. When her feet lost purchased with the ground, toes scrambling for its familiarity, Jemma figured out what Daisy was up to.  
   
The tricky part, after getting off of the ground of course, was keeping them steady and level   
   
The ascent to the top of the water tower was, by no means, Captain Marvel worthy.  God Carol made this flying shit look easy. But she hadn’t rocketed them off into the trees or over the cliff side so, huge win. Daisy touched down as gently as possible, taking note of Jemma hugging to her a little tighter.  
   
“Hey,” Daisy reluctantly broke them apart, “you okay? I mean, not my best landing I admit, but I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
   
“No,” Jemma shook her head, smile on her face. “That was brilliant! When did you learn to do that?! Do you know how it works?! How did you calculate the trajectory? Can you imagine the physics? Oh, and- “  
   
“Jem,” Daisy cut the scientist off with a smile, “I promise you can study it thoroughly when we get back. Deal?”  
   
“Deal!” the other brunette nodded emphatically, clearly thrilled at the prospect of something new to study.  
   
Daisy set about spreading the blankets out giving Jemma time to catalogue all of the questions she desperately wanted to ask 

   
“Sit?” Daisy pat the spot beside her, giving Jemma the option.  
   
Jemma tried desperately to keep her spastic level low as she sat down beside Daisy, leaving a small gap between them. Jemma didn’t want to assume anything. All her data pointed towards mutual interest, but this really wasn’t Jemma’s area of expertise. Even if her data was correct, she had literally zero idea as to how to make the first move.  
   
“So. Fitz needed help with a Dalek?”  
   
Oh god. Jemma mentally face palmed herself. She really did need to YouTube lying.  
   
“Yes…. something about reversing the polarity of the neutron flow and its need for a jelly baby…”  
   
“Jemma. You know I’m your friend and I would never lie to you right?”  
   
“Mmm.”  
   
“Then I have to tell you that this is as bad as watching you tell Sitwell he has a beautiful bald head.”  
   
Jemma gaped at Daisy for a second before laughing nervously. “Fine. I couldn’t figure out what to wear.”  
   
“Me neither,” Daisy rested her hand on Jemma’s thigh in agreeance before she realized what she was doing.  
   
Red alert. Hand on thigh. Hand. On. Motherfucking. Thigh.  
   
Jemma could feel the warmth of Daisy’s hand through her jeans. Both of them staring at the appendage.  
   
“Ummm.” Daisy pulled her hand away slowly, trying not to make it a thing. “Sorry about that.”  
   
“It’s perfectly alright.” Jemma could feel herself flush, heat rushing to her face and somewhere most definitely not her face.  
   
“Do you want to,” Daisy pointed up to the sky, “watch?”  
   
“Yes!” God, she was grinning like an idiot.  
   
With a nod Daisy pulled another blanket over their legs, pretending that the warmth between them wasn’t enough to stave off the cold.  
   
As the shower started, brilliant lights breaking through the black of the night’s sky, Daisy shifted to the left closing the small gap between them.  
   
Daisy braced her arm behind Jemma, acutely aware of their thighs pressed together. “Is this okay?”  
   
To Jemma’s own surprise she made the next move, instinctually leaning her weight into Daisy’s side with a content sigh.  
   
“Perfectly okay.”  
   
The shower began in earnest, with streaks of light painting their way across the sky. If either of them were being real they were far more focused on the heat from one another’s bodied and the new level of proximity to one another far more than they were the sky.  
   
Daisy wasn’t here for some meteor shower. Meteor showers come and go. But, this opportunity with Jemma might be her first and last shot.  
   
The meteor shower was beautiful. Scientifically it was a striking phenomenon, but for the first time in Jemma’s life the science wasn’t at the front of her brain. Honesty, her brain wasn’t doing much of the driving on this one. Which was intensely foreign.  
   
“You know what we’re seeing are no larger than grains of sand? They’re pieces of debris that have broken off from a comet and showers like these happen when Earth passes through the path of a comet and these meteoroids burn up in Earth’s atmosphere. They can enter the atmosphere at speed ranging from 25,000-160,000 mph” Jesus, she was babbling science facts. Why was she doing that? Someone please stop her.  
   
“Jem?”  
   
“Yes?”  
   
“Shut up?”  
   
“What? Why-” the scientist’s questions were cut uncharacteristically when she felt the soft press of Daisy’s lips on her own.  
   
Jemma lent into the kiss, letting out a small sigh she didn’t even know she was holding in.  Jemma had seen so many wonders in her life. Gods come down from their world on high to fight aliens, men with extraordinary abilities who could shatter continents with a mere spoken word, and numerous things that wanted to eat and/or kill her in extremely creative ways.    
   
But all of it paled in comparison to this. To the feeling of Daisy’s lips on her own.  
   
Daisy broke the kiss far too soon for Jemma’s liking- her lips instinctually following the brunette’s as they retreated.  
   
“I’m sorry. You were saying?” A small smile pulling at her lips.

“I have absolutely no idea.”

Jemma lent back in, unable to fight a smile as their lips found each other's again. 

She really is remarkable.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments, puppies, and/or food are appreciated!


End file.
